


For You

by herekittie



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Fluff, Friends With Benefits, I tried to be fluffy, Love Confessions, M/M, Misunderstandings, Romantic Fluff, Valentine's Day, Valentine's Day Fluff, in case the tags aren't clear enough
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-28
Updated: 2016-03-28
Packaged: 2018-05-29 17:06:36
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,156
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6385015
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/herekittie/pseuds/herekittie
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>“Hey, Kyoutani,” Yahaba called out, “wanna come over today?” Which, roughly translated, meant ‘Hey, Kyoutani, wanna come over and make out on my bed and get off?’</p>
<p>Kyoutani shook his head. “I have stuff to do. Bye.” He took his bag and left the clubroom. </p>
<p>Behind him, Yahaba froze, slightly stunned.</p>
            </blockquote>





	For You

**Author's Note:**

> Many, many thanks to [pawbeanandpupper](https://archiveofourown.org/users/pawbeanandpupper) for correcting my mistakes and improving the flow of this piece. Any remaining mistakes are my own.
> 
> This idea came to me around Valentine's Day but it remained unfinished until now, so here it is, more than a month late.
> 
> EDIT: hmu at [tumblr](http://herekittie-writes.tumblr.com/) and [twitter](https://twitter.com/herekittiew)

Valentine’s Day was a big event at Aoba Johsai. Home Economics class switched to teaching desserts, Art class was used to make the perfect letters in anticipation for 14th February, and the girls started planning chocolates to give out.

Yahaba had never been interested in it. The love-sick atmosphere in the air made him nauseous and the red-and-white colour scheme was an eyesore, and he could not even enjoy his obligation chocolates, thanks to his horrible lactose intolerance. Fuck his genetics, seriously.

And speaking of fucking.

“Hey, Kyoutani,” Yahaba called out, “wanna come over today?” Which, roughly translated, meant ‘Hey, Kyoutani, wanna come over and make out on my bed and get off?’

Kyoutani shook his head. “I have stuff to do. Bye.” He took his bag and left the clubroom.

Behind him, Yahaba froze, slightly stunned.

Ever since their ‘arrangement’ started, Kyoutani had never turned down a request for sex. In fact, Yahaba frequently had to turn _Kyoutani_ down because he just could not keep up. Kyoutani was intense and his stamina seemingly limitless, and Yahaba was often the first one to collapse, exhausted, and doze off.

It was probably nothing. Yahaba shrugged, and went back to packing up and shooing the juniors out so he could lock up the clubroom.

 

\---

 

Except it kept happening.

Three more times Yahaba asked Kyoutani to come over, three more times Kyoutani bluntly rejected him, citing his mysterious business, and left. Once, Yahaba tried asking if he wanted to get a snack after practice, a habit that formed shortly after Spring High, from when they were still practically strangers and Yahaba, the new captain, needed an excuse to get closer to Seijou’s new ace. Maybe Kyoutani was just not in the mood these days, but that did not mean they could not just hang out and be friendly.

That was similarly shot down, and for some reason that rejection stung the worst.

Yahaba knew going into this that it was an arrangement of convenience. They were both single teenagers with hormones and needs, and being on a sports team gave them an appreciation for the male physique. It was easy to get together to satisfy their urges when they saw each other so frequently. Kyoutani was just using Yahaba, and Yahaba was just using Kyoutani. It was that simple.

So why did it hurt when Kyoutani turned him down?

 

\---

 

The night before Valentine’s Day, after jerking off to memories of Kyoutani over him, Kyoutani’s hands touching him, Kyoutani’s arms around him, and Kyoutani’s head resting on his chest, their skin sticky and their breaths coming out in pants, Yahaba remembered the way Kyoutani shifted to the side, pulled Yahaba close and nuzzled his hair sleepily, and the wave of contentment and warmth that had washed over him, along with a dizzying rush of _something._

Because Yahaba was a lot of things, but not always an idiot, on hindsight, he soon realized it was a mix of _affection_ and _love_ , and he buried his face in his pillow to keep from screaming.

 

\---

 

Valentine’s Day began with four letters in his shoe locker, all addressed to him in neat handwriting on the front. His classmates were jealous, clapping him on the back in congratulations, and Yahaba tried to smile as he thought of a way to turn them all down gently. How had Oikawa managed this for three years? Yahaba should have taken notes.

He ended up spending his whole break running all over campus to meet each girl to turn them down, and none of them cried, which Yahaba counted as a success. In the end, he had five minutes left before break ended, so Yahaba went to get a juice box from the vending machine near their gym to tide him over until he could get real food.

When he stood up after getting his juice, Yahaba turned around and startled so badly he crashed into the vending machine.

Kyoutani was standing there, cheeks pink and panting, clothes slightly ruffled, as though he had ran all the way here. It looked good on him.

Yahaba quickly squashed that last thought. “What the hell, Kyoutani!” He shouted instead, pressing a hand against his rapidly beating heart. “Don’t sneak up on people!”

“I didn’t!” Kyoutani shouted back, hands clenching. That was when Yahaba noticed the flowers.

Kyoutani was holding onto a bouquet of roses, bright red and stripped of thorns. He stared at them, and felt something in his chest twist, and a soft voice in his head whispered _A girl gave it to him_.

Of course. Despite how rough he looked, Seijou’s volleyball ace was always a well-liked position. Iwaizumi used to get lots of confessions too, nearly enough to rival Oikawa.

Kyoutani looked down at his flowers and his face turned as red as them. He thrust the bouquet at Yahaba, holding it like a weapon and brushing Yahaba’s nose with the silky petals. The strong, fresh smell of roses filled his nose, delicate and sweet.

“Oi!” Yahaba sputtered, grabbing the bouquet from Kyoutani. “Wha-”

“For you,” Kyoutani mumbled, cutting Yahaba off, with his eyes on the ground and one hand scratching the back of his neck.

Yahaba, ever eloquent, said, “Huh?”

Kyoutani growled. “It’s for you. The,” he waved a hand, “flowers.”

Yahaba looked down at them, then at Kyoutani, then back down at them. They were for...him? But-

“But why?” Yahaba asked.

Kyoutani frowned at that. “Isn’t this what couples do on Valentine’s? Give each other stuff? You can’t eat chocolate so I got you flowers instead.”

Couples? He and Kyoutani? Wait, did this mean Kyoutani thought they were _dating_ ? All this time Yahaba - apparently the most oblivious person in the world - had thought they were fuck buddies while Kyoutani thought they were _together_ together and oh god Yahaba was an _asshole_.

“I’m an asshole,” Yahaba mumbled into the roses. He was sure he was blushing, from both embarrassment and the sheer elation that Kyoutani liked him the way Yahaba just realised he liked Kyoutani.

“What did you say?” Kyoutani stepped forward, tilting his head to angle his ear better.

“I said I love you, asshole,” Yahaba laughed, and leaned forward to steal a kiss with the scent of roses between them.

 

\---

 

Later, as they walked back to the school building holding hands (Yahaba’s idea), ten minutes late, Yahaba asked, “So, you blew me off for roses?”

“To hunt for roses,” Kyoutani corrected. “All the flower shops I went to here didn’t have enough red roses to spare for a walk-in. Those,” he nodded at the bouquet in Yahaba’s other hand, “are from the next town.”

Yahaba held the flowers against his heart, a little giddy and warm all over. “I feel so loved.”

Kyoutani’s blush ran up to his ears and down his neck, disappearing beneath his collar. “Shut up.”

Yahaba leaned over and kissed the pink tip of Kyoutani’s ear just because he could.

**Author's Note:**

> Obligation chocolate (or giri choco) are chocolates women in Japan give to male classmates/coworkers for Valentine's, and they do not indicate romantic interest. Honmei choco, on the other hand, are given to men whom they have romantic feelings for.


End file.
